


Dove striscia il serpente

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Dove striscia il serpente

La principessa verde era vissuta per tanto tempo sulla mite collina, dove ogni cosa era più verde di lei, il sole e le nuvole si rincorrevano nel cielo senza che nessuno dei due prevalesse sull'altro, e le notti trascorrevano accompagnate dai richiami degli animali lunari.

Quando la principessa e i suoi amici arrivarono al deserto, quindi, il sole li aggredì con raggi sfrontati, l'aria era secca e la sabbia impertinente si infilava nei capelli, nella pelliccia e nelle piume.

Non c'era nulla di diverso dalle alte dune, e qualche albero arido allungava le sue stanche braccia al cielo. Non c'erano nemmeno le nuvole.

La principessa e i suoi amici continuarono a camminare, ma non c'era fine al grande mare di sabbia. Venne il tramonto, e venne la notte, con il suo freddo così pungente, e la sabbia che prima bruciava i piedi ora sembrava ghiaccio granuloso. Gli amici continuarono a camminare fino al mattino, quando di nuovo il sole li salutò.

Incontrarono, proprio a metà del mattino, dei serpenti che facevano salotto in una conca. Tutti con la testa dritta verso il sole, parlavano delle più importanti novità. Chi del re degli scorpioni, chi dell'oasi di qui e di lì, chi del mare salato oltre il mare di sabbia.

La principessa verde, affascinata dalle storie, rimase ad ascoltare, e i serpenti la notarono.

“Che strano animale.” commentò un serpente grasso.

“Strano davvero, e che colore.” disse un altro serpente, più scuro degli altri.

“Sono la principessa verde. Vogliamo uscire dal deserto, qui non c'è acqua e il caldo ci fa perdere la testa.”  
“Ma pensa... senza questo clime, noi non potremmo stare.” commentò uno dei serpenti, e strisciò verso i quattro amici. “Però conosco un posto dove potete trovare una maniera per arrivare sicuri al limitare del deserto. Venite.”

E il serpente strisciò fino a quando non arrivò a una grossa buca nel terreno, dove si infilò sinuoso.

La principessa si accovacciò e lo seguì, il corvo zampettò dentro al tunnel, il cervo appiattì la testa per farsi passare le ampie corna, e il lupo si vide costretto a sgattaiolare.

Il terreno era molto caldo, ma almeno il sole non li poteva raggiungere fino a lì.

“Siete gente molto freddolosa, voi serpenti.”

“Che ti posso dire, principessa. Gli dei così ci han fatto, e noi siamo solo serpenti, che mai possiamo capire della loro volontà? Invece, tu? Perché hai la pelle così verde?”

La principessa pensò a lungo a cosa rispondere, perché da quando era nata, era sempre vissuta col corvo, che era nero come la notte, col cervo, dal manto bruno come i tronchi degli alberi, e col lupo, grigio come le rocce.

“Perché così gli dei mi han fatta. E anche io sono solo una principessa verde, non so cosa passa nella mente degli dei, ma non mi hanno fatta per stare troppo al caldo.”

Soddisfatto della risposta, il serpente continuò a guidarli nelle gallerie buie, dove abitavano scorpioni, scolopendre e qualche altro insetto molto indaffarato.

Al termine, dopo almeno sei o sette giorni in cui dormirono e mangiarono nelle buie gallerie, sbucarono sulla spiaggia baciata da un sole molto più mite di quello del deserto.

“Devo tornare dai miei simili. Qui è troppo freddo per me, e non so nuotare nel mare d'acqua. Tutto ciò che conosco è il mare di sabbia, ma se ci tornerai, cerca di me e ti porterò ovunque tu voglia, nel Grande Giallo.”

“Cos'è il Grande Giallo, buon serpente?”

“Il suo vero nome, principessa verde. E il mio vero nome è Augùra. E ora, addio.” il serpente salutò la principessa e i suoi amici, e tornò nella buca da cui erano poco prima usciti, lasciandoli ad ammirare il mite sole del mattino sul mare, tanto più simile a quello della mite collina.


End file.
